A Bad Touch Trio Wedding
by vampirelover29
Summary: Prussia finally gets to go to a world meeting. While bored France and Prussia plan a double wedding. After that problems ensue and there is no Germany to stop it. This a companion fic to taking care of Italy but can be read alone. Slash.


**I am sorry I have not written in a while. The last three stories of mine have not been reviewed so I have not been in the mood to write on top of that my mom had surgery and is now sick. Anyway I hope you like the story and I would really appreciate it if you please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia only the movie paint it white**

Prussia was very excited. Since his bruders boyfriend was sick he could finally go to a meeting again . He missed being able to cause trouble at them with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. Gilbert even in his awesomeness did not know why they were called that but England once said it was because all three of them were perverts.

Anyway the only bummer was he promised Germany that he would behave and if Italy was sick then Romano was probably too and if he was Spain would be taking care of him. Gilbert figured it was better that way because if Spain was there he would just go on and on about how his poor Lovi needed him and would be no fun. No one knew what had the Spanish man obsessed with the Italian and were to afraid to in case he went on a rant except Transylvania who knew because she is also obsessed with Romano. She is a weird girl like her mother Hungary.

That got him thinking about Hungary, His darling Elizabeta. Gilbert has been in love with her since he found out she was a girl and if he was honest he still loved her a little when he still thought she was a boy. But then she was with Romania who honestly creeped Gilbert out. After Romania and Elizabeta started hating each other she married that pansy Aristocrat. I mean come on at least Decibal was good looking with red eyes and blonde hair but Roddy was a aristocratic pansy.

"Mon ami what are you doing here and were is Germany." Said one of the awesome Gilberts best friends Francis Bonnefoy.

"West is at home taking care of Italy and I am guessing Romano is sick which means Toni will not be here today which sucks and on top of that I promised to behave." Prussia said shivering on the word good like it was a horrible thing.

"That is awful when we finally get the trio back together in a meeting and this happens. I had a wonderful prank planned for my darling Anglertte so he would be with me instead of that stupid Amerique." Replied France who had his arms crossed and was pouting.

That is the thing with both Gilbert and Francis they both have trouble expressing their feelings. Even though he was the country of love France could not for the life of him say he was in love with Arthur unless it was perverted. Every time he tried he ends up insulting him and they get into another one of their fights. When England started taking care of America and took away Canada from him Francis got jealous with all the time Arthur spent with them and was actually nice to them. After Alfred broke away from Arthur Francis knew he was going to have a competitor for Arthur's love. From then on America and France would try to see who England would get mad at more because that is now the only way they can get the island nations attention. Gilbert does the same thing to Elizabeta and he now has a special place in her heart. But even squeezing into her heart was not enough for her to notice Prussia's awesomeness.

Antonio on the other hand lives up to his name as the country of Passion. Ever since the Spaniard realized his love for Romano he would yell his love for the Italian every day. Even though every one is used to it, it still annoys everyone including the rest of the trio. He never seems to mind though and would attack Romano with hugs and kisses while the Italian yells and tries to smack his lover for being a "tomato bastard".

"Come on now we all know Arthur secretly loves you. You guys can have a lovely double wedding with me and Elizabeta and Toni could be your best man while west will be mine." Gilbert said trying to cheer his best friend up.

"That is a brilliant idea let's get a piece of paper to right all this down. It is never too early to plan you know. Now should it be a triple wedding with Antonio so it could be all of the Trio getting married?" France asked after he perked up.

"No way. Antonio asks Romano for marriage all the time and Romano answers he will if he gets three meals and a nap a day but Toni does not know that means yes. That means they will probably get married first and even if he did get married with us then Feliciano would want to get married with his brother and Ludwig would not say no. Then we would have no best men and a extra couple." Gilbert replied while rolling his eyes.

"I know you are right. Now how about the maids of honor because I already have a wonderful French design for the dresses. You know what would be funny is if Alfred was Arthur's maid of honor . That would show him that Arthur is mine." Francis said with a crazy look in his eye.

"OK, well then Valerica who in case you did not know is Transylvania should be Lizzy's maid of honor. It would maker so happy to have her daughter in the wedding. That would leave the flower girl. Kesesesese, I have an awesome idea since Alfred is Arthur's maid of honor Roddy can be the flower girl so he know Lizzy is mine." Prussia said with an evil look in hos eyes.

"Mon ami you are brilliant. He would look so sexy in a cute little and maybe tight dress. Oh our wedding will be wonderful. On the honey moon me and my darling Arthur will make love the whole time. "France said writing everything down on a sheet of paper.

"Frog what are you doing? This is a world meeting not social hour you should be getting ready to present and Gilbert you should be glad Germany even let you come after last time. What are doing anyway?" Arthur asked after he yelled at the two grabbing the piece of paper.

"Mon amour let me explain. Gilbert and I were feeling down and…" Francis started to say.

"Are these wedding plans? How dare you plan a wedding for us! I will never marry you and dragging poor Elizabeta into this as well you both should be ashamed! "Arthur yelled when he read what was on the papers. He than handed the plans to Hungary who was mumbling in Hungarian

"Let the hero see those and France you know damn well that if Artie married anyone it would be me. Wait a minute you made me a maid of honor with Transylvania. Are these dress plans? You want me to let you marry Iggy and were a dress?" Alfred asked very calmly but you could tell this was one of the rare times that he was mad after he got the papers that were being passed around .

"You put my darling daughter as a maid of honor for that stupid Hungarian. How dare you." Romania growled.

"First of All I am not getting married Decibal and even if I did yes she would. She is my daughter too and Gilbert why are you planning a wedding ? I would not marry you if you were the last thing on earth. You made Roderich the flower girl. I will give you…"

"You did what! How dare you guys there is even a picture. I am going to kill you." Austria yelled after he interrupted Hungary who had her frying pan of doom out.

"Oh bring it on pretty boy. Shit!" yelled Gilbert as he was chased by two angry nations

" Oh my god. Rod would totally pull this dress off." Switzerland laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. Even Liechtenstein was shocked to see him laughing and was slowly edging her chair away for him.

" I know right? I better be the one to walk wee little Arthur down the aisle. Arthur you will look so pretty in a white wedding dress. Hahahaha, I knew there was a reason I like you France you just mad my day."Said Scotland while laughing. Arthur's other brothers were nodding their heads in agreement with him.

"I tend to do that mon ami. Now come here Valerica let me get your measurements for your dress then I will get Alfred's. You will look gorgeous but don't worry Arthur you will look with the dress I found for you you'll still be the most beautiful person in the room mon amour. Mondieu. Wait for me Gilbert." France cried as he was chased out as well by America, England, and Romania whose last straw was France wanting to touch his darling daughter.

" Yay! This is the best day ever. Tatu finally brings me to a meeting, mama is geeting married and I get to be in the wedding as the maid of honor, and Spain is not Here! The only bad thing is Romano is not here and Russia is here." Valerica bravely said cheerfully while Lithuania was trying to signal her to stop.

" Don't worry my Lithuania I will not harm the girl because she was brave and I am not in the mood to crush Romania like a bug. All this excitement must of rubbed off on me. Now come come Lithuania and China we must find America because as my future brides we must make plans for when you become one with mother Russia da." Ivan said with a smile on his face while dragging the two other countries behind him while they tried to escape. Belarus soon went after chanting " Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me" over and over again and while glaring at Russia's "brides".

"Like there is noway you are marrying my Leit. If anyone does it will be me so don't like make me apply the Poland rule." Poland replied as he and Korea who wanted to help his brother as well as reclaim his breasts as property of Korea went after them.

No one payed attention to Ukraine and Canada who were sitting together in a corner. " can't believe I am saying this because he is scary but I miss Germany. I also hope papa will be alright."Said Canada said while Ukraine just nodding her head wondering why she got stuck with such crazy siblings.


End file.
